Lovely Golden Eyes
by Emo-Ki
Summary: This year candy isn't priority. Devil Lad x Finch.


Halloween is a sacred day. If the five of us don't get candy, we go to hell. Or something like that. We don't know, we've always met the quota. Our lives growing up weren't the same as normal kids. Normal kids don't go around killing everyone or defending the town from zombies and aliens. Well, I don't think they do. I know we're different than everyone else, we always keep coming back. Everyone else does, that is, I have yet to actually die or even get hurt. Guess I'm just lucky. Back to the strangeness of our town. The residents always come back from the dead like nothing ever happened by means which we don't even try to understand. They never seem to recall us putting pins in chocolate-free candy bars or razors in apples. Of course, they never grow their teeth back. I don't know what it is, but once Moochie gets a hold of them, she never lets them go even when they come back. It doesn't matter.

Along with the resurrected town and our own salvation, another strange thing happens on the night of Halloween; Devil Lad. We don't know where he comes from although my guess is that he's from the bowels of hell. He has yet to deny it, so maybe I'm right. It doesn't really matter who he is or where he's from, all I know is that he isn't from here and he only shows up on Halloween after the Sacred Moment. What little I've seen of him tells me that he has black hair and white skin. That's all I know about his appearance without the mask on. It's tradition to leave the mask on. Breaking that tradition is breaking the Sacred Halloween code; its not forbidden, but we don't take them off. Its just one of those things that you don't do, end of story.

Maybe its part of the mystique, but even though I haven't seen his face I'm still attracted to Devil Lad. Yeah, I said it. I am attracted to the mysterious Halloween visitor who smells like sulfur. You can see now why I think he's from hell, right? That isn't a very common smell, especially not one that clings to you, unless you're around it all the time. The only clothing I've ever seen Devil Lad in is the pink hoodie, red devil's mask, and tan shorts. I don't even know if he has anything on under that hoodie. For all I know he could be a girl, except that his voice changed as we reached puberty. I think Devil Lad is a year older than us and I always wonder what he did for his first Halloween, without us to be there with him. For that matter, why choose us to hang out with at all? I try not to think about it too much.

I remember when I first realized my feelings for him Surprisingly it wasn't on a Halloween night in his presence, but on an average day at the school on a day I decided to attend. Being a Halloween freak doesn't exactly make me popular despite my apparent good looks and I always feel strange without my mask on, I was not in a good mental situation. The bell just rang and people were on all sides, leaving me stranded in the middle of the hallway to get trampled, shoved, bruised. I was going to remember this for the next Halloween so I could kill them. These kids were going crazier than I have ever seen them, it was the beginning of a two week break, and I was going to die; not with honor on Halloween but in a most embarrassing way on a normal day. That kind of death doesn't suit me.

I guess Devil Lad agreed because the next minute I saw him standing beside a door. Just seeing him there, waiting for me, somehow it got me out of the frenzy unscathed. Except when I got there he was gone. It took a while to realize that he was never there, it was just my brain projecting him to get my ass out of there. The thing is, it was a good motivator to get out of the throng of kids. When I thought it over I knew that if it had been Mr. Kitty or Pig Pig I would have died right there; they aren't important to me. Not like he is. I knew my feelings for what they are, a deep attraction. A very, very deep attraction.

Now here I am waiting for him to show up. He's always late, he always shows up whenever and wherever he wants. These past few years Devil Lad has been finding reasons for us to be alone together and the way he words some things is…different. Its reason enough for me to think he shares my feelings. This year I told Mr. Kitty and Pig Pig to go ahead without me. Nips's boobs got bigger so I know where they are and can easily avoid them. I wait, having not moved since the Sacred Moment.

I know he's here a moment before he taps my shoulder but I wait for that contact before turning around. His red mask is smiling at me. I get the feeling he is too. "Now what could you be doing all alone, Finch?" Now I know he's smiling and it sends strange sensations through me. As with every other year he's wearing the same clothing. We all are wearing the same things, except bigger to fit our teenage bodies. "Don't we have candy to get?" I'm suddenly overcome with the feeling that he wants me as much as I want him. It's a strange feeling, but then so many I've been feeling are. Besides, I'm used to strangeness.

I don't think I'm even holding my trick or treat bag. I must have forgotten it in my rush to get the night started. "I was waiting for you." Maybe that's being too direct, too gay. I don't know or care. This Halloween I am going to make Devil Lad mine, and I'm going to see his face. No matter what I am going to see his face, at the very least. Yes, I have been longing to since I met him, but no, I haven't made an active decision to take it off. Until now, that is.

Devil Lad narrows his eyes behind his mask. Somehow I can't even see what color they are. He looks me up and down, studying me before making his reply. "You forgot your bag." he points out slowly. I look down at my empty hand then back up at him and nod. "Wanna go get it?" The question rolls off his tongue effortlessly, so casual it's almost suggestive. Or maybe so suggestive it's almost casual. Now I know that he has the same ideas as I do. Of course, before sunrise we'll have to get some real trick or treating in, but until then I'm content to spent it with Devil Lad…not getting candy.

"Yeah." We walk to my house a few feet away. Neither of us looks at my dead parents or the ugly birthday cake on the table between them. Instead we go upstairs to my room. Devil Lad looks around the room without comment, taking it all in. There isn't a lot to take in. "Its around here somewhere." I say, also scanning my room for the thing I hold goodies in. When I realize that I really can't find it, my mouth turns down in a frown. I feel the heat of his eyes on me and suddenly it's very important that I find the damn thing.

"Its not like you to misplace something that important." Devil Lad comments. I just give a half shrug as though its no big deal. It is a big deal; I've had this thing since we first met. "Dude, this is like losing your mask." I snap my head up in disbelief. He's comparing losing my trick or treat bag to losing my mask? My mask is much more important, its irreplaceable. We stare at each other for a long time and then he nods, realizing his wrongfulness. "There is no comparison."

I nod my agreement. The moment is tense. Slowly I stand up to face him. It's more like facing his neck, though, because he's so damn tall. That's another thing I like about him. "I'll just get another one." Devil Lad bobs his head up and down. I step closer to him. From behind our masks we eye each other warily.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?' The question is completely random. I shake my head no. From behind the devil's mask a thoughtful noise comes. "Sixteen and never kissed anyone." Devil Lad tsks. "Wanna change that?"

"With you?" as if I don't already know what he's implying. It's only what I've wanted for years. In spite of my eagerness my voice retains the same authoritative/annoyed tone. Sometimes I think it's the only one I have. Devil Lad nods. "And how would we go about doing that?" I tap my mask for empathesis. He cocks his head to the side. "Its against tradition to take them off." Why is it when I get a chance I try to find reasons not to kiss him?

Devil Lad shrugs. "Its also against tradition to lose your trick or treat bag."

"Fine." I resist crossing my arms because that's a sign of nervousness.

"Fine." Nether of us moves. The masks stay on. I wonder if we're ever going to kiss or if we're just going to stand here.

"You first." I don't want to take my mask off and have him not take his off. That would be low and under the belt if he doesn't take his off and I do.

"But I've already seen you without your mask." I don't know if its true. Since Devil Lad is from the bowels of hell it's hard to say for sure what he has and has not seen.

I go with what he says, not really caring whether or not it's true. "Which is why you should take yours off first."

"What kind of logic is that?" I can hear the smile in his voice and glare at him for it. He's having fun with this.

I sigh. "Just take your mask off." Devil Lad chuckles and raises a hand to take off his mask. My heart races in my chest as the mask comes off. Except that I can't see what his face looks like. All I can see is his black hair and his smiling lips. His eyes and nose are hidden from view by the deep shadows of his hood and hair. "That's not fair." The words have never left my mouth before and I hate that they are now, because of him.

The smile transforms into a smirk. Devil Lad closes the distance between us, pressing his body to mine. I just wanted to kiss him. But that's a lie. I don't just want to kiss him, I want to own his entire body, I want him to belong to me in every way. "You would know." he murmurs. As to what he's referring to, I have no idea but I don't let on. His hand brushes against my ear and suddenly my mask is falling. With his free hand he catches it then tosses both masks onto my bed only a few paces away.

Unlike him I don't have long hair or a hood to hide under so my face is completely bared. He looks very surprised, which makes me wonder if he was lying about seeing my mask off before this occasion. "What?"

"Your eyes are actually gold. I thought that was just something with your mask." I get the sense that Devil Lad is looking into my eyes and my own strain to find his with no success. It's annoying to not be able to see what they look like and what color they are.

I raise an eyebrow disbelievingly. "I thought you already saw me maskless?"

He nods. "I have. But not this close up." A sigh comes from him. "Wow. They aren't even any other colors. Just gold." I've never thought that my eyes are anything special. He's making them seem like they are unique or something. Then again, I never have come across anyone with my eye color. Except maybe the undead. Maybe there is a reason I've never been dismembered.

Before I can reply his lips are on mine. A wave of heat washes over me, shoots throughout my body and settles in my lower regions. Wow. He tilts his head to the side and suddenly the kiss gets much better. Instinctively I kiss back. Devil Lad's arms wrap around my waist and I snake mine around his neck, standing on tiptoes to more even the playing field.

Breathing comes instinctively as well, and I do it through my nose so I don't have to break away for air every few minutes. Each press of his lips to mine stirs longing in me that I've only ever dreamed of and dreams are nothing compared to the real thing.

Just as a start to get dizzy he pulls away, lingering, but away enough for us to breathe. "I wonder what else you're inexperienced at." As if he doesn't know but it makes me wonder about him until I realize I don't care whether he's a virgin or not. "Ah well, I suppose I'll find out, eh Finch?" He kisses me again, slowly, sweetly; it makes me want him more. How can everything he does make me want him more?

He guides me to the floor and I have a fleeting thought as to why not on the bed a foot away, then realize that its too far away. Even a foot away is too far away when you want someone. Devil Lad's hood still hides the top half of his face so I reach up to brush it back. A strong hand steels around my wrist, stopping all movement. "You always want more." Devil Lad whispers with a smirk.

I growl irritably. Only he has seen me so frustrated, maybe that makes me all the more so. A part of me can't wait to go out and kill people, the other part wants to stay here curled up in his arms warm and naked. Its quite the dilemma. Trick-or-treat and not go to Hell or spend time with Devil Lad not trick-or-treating and go to Hell. What a difficult decision to make; I don't think I have ever had to decide something like this. "I still can't see your face."

"You don't need to see my face to kiss me." he points out. Right. The only reason we took the masks off was to kiss. I tap my fingers; its the only sign I'm irritated with him. His mouth curls upwards in a sadistic grin. Before I can protest further he leans down to kiss me again. Its a swirl of never-before-felt-feelings that runs its course through my veins. And damnit even though I want answers I'm kissing him back, tangling my hands in his black hair to pull him closer. Right now I hate him like I've never hated anyone and I want him more than I've ever wanted anything.

Finally he releases me from his clutches. The freedom is temporary, though, judging by the weight on my body. "I thought we were going trick-or-treating." I say through clenched teeth. Devil Lad just chuckles, which I assume means not right now or not ever. He moves, a forward thrust of his hips, and I decide that I don't really care. At least now I know that Devil Lad is not a female.

"Did you leave your bag here on purpose?" he asks me. His lips move from mine to my jaw and down my neck. I do my best to glare at him but it somehow seems to have been lost in the translation, as they say. Finally I shake my head no. Devil Lad gives a thoughtful noise then bites my neck. He must have bitten the right spot because my body arches up on its own accord and my neck stretches to give him better access.

It would be nice if I could ask him some witty question too but at the moment I am not at my best. I seem to be somewhat weak in the mind at the moment. "We will have to go eventually." That sadistic smirk is replaced by a serious thin-lipped expression.

"We will go." I nod because I don't know how else to react. Devil Lad continues his assault on my neck. I lay beneath him, not uttering a peep but letting my body tell him what it likes. While he is focusing his attentions on my body I try to see his whole face, and more importantly, his eyes. Naturally his hair is in the way or he just isn't facing the right direction.

When he hits my pants he pauses to look at me. His black hair is still covering his eyes. "What lovely eyes you have, Finch." Not beautiful or pretty or unique. Lovely. Things with the word love in them are not in my vocabulary but I know he means it as a compliment. A compliment is all it takes and suddenly its like the lust between us increases. He makes short work of my shorts and then of his. Yup, definitely male.

Devil Lad is not a careless or self-absorbed person. I can't even tell if he is going slow because its my first time or because he wants to savor it. From the feel of it and the tiny bit of expression I can see I would say that its both. I'm happy – what a strange concept – that we are together like this, rocking our bodies in time and not uttering a sound even though if we wanted to it would be completely acceptable. There is no sound in the room except the whisper of skin against skin and my skin against ground.

Most people probably wouldn't think it very high-quality to be taken on the floor of your own bedroom the first time but I think its perfect. Even if I can't see his eyes. I would rather this than doing it in the bed of some truck after pretending to be interested in dinner and movie – provided he was nice enough to offer those things first – on the pretty sex organs of a plant. But that's just me.

We are a sweaty content heap on the ground. I can feel his heart beating all over my body. Its strange but not unpleasant. When I go to get up – figuring that pleasure was done and it is time to get back to business – Devil Lad pulls me back down. "We'll get enough candy, Finch. We always do." But we don't always get this. So I lay back down with him and let him hold me for a little while.

I'm in a good place right now; a place where everything is warm and safe, a place where sex is silent and tall handsome boys tell you that you have lovely golden eyes.


End file.
